Twisted Metal Tournament
The Twisted Metal contest, hosted by Calypso, is a demolition derby tournament where whoever wins, is granted anything he or she desires, without any limit of availability or even reality. This event is taken place in the Havoc Arc. Havoc Arc Calypso, showing dissatisfied over the timeline change caused by his former winner, and take the opportunity over Past Minion’s Past, decide to differ the competition, where the Driver has to spend death and destruction around the Hectare Islands, including each other. Another ruling is that until another vehicle added, anyone can take over a dead driver’s vehicle until the vehicle is out of commission. Contestants Vehicle *Sweet Tooth (Winner) **Needles Kane (Find the one who got away, Sophie Kane.) *Yellow Jacket (Out of Commission) **Unknown Driver (Unknown wish; Killed during an accident involved Thumper’s Power.) *Darkside **Mr. Ash (Reclaim Black from Calypso, who had stolen him to grant contestants' wishes; currently disappear after his defeat of Sweet Tooth) **Dollface (Wanted to removed her Mask while wishing she can locate her father.) *Outlaw (Disqualified) **Carl Roberts (Put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all; send into space for threatening Calypso) *Outlaw 2 (Disqualified) **Jamie Roberts (To find her brother following his disappearance; send into space for threatening Calypso.) *Thumper (Out of Commission) **Bruce Cochrane (To end the violence in his hometown while taking revenge on the kidnapper of his girlfriend; quit following Thumper Star’s promise to repair everything as Calypso’s promises if he save him from Sweet Tooth.) **Angel (Wanted to make her car bigger, better, and louder.) *Crimson Fury **Agent Stone (To obtain the Recorder Box That proves the existence of aliens; Killed by Bradley’s Parasite.) **Agent Shepard (Enter the contest to arrest Calypso and end Twisted Metal for good.) *Pit Viper (Out of Commission) **Angela Fortin (Get 1 Million Dollar as an covering up to become an assassinate for Calypso; Explode along Side her car once Nero used his Devil Breaker.) *Warthog **Commander Mason (To Retrieve a Recorder Box that holds evidence of aliens; Soon as Thumper Teleport him out of Warthog, he got sliced in two by Mr. Grimm.) **Capt. Rogers (Wanted to regain his youth; Slice Open by The Savior) **General Warthog (Wants to command an old-fashioned army; one that doesn't use technology, and has no equals in battle; head sliced off by Haruka Star.) **Colonel Hall (Wants acquire an ultimate weapon to rid the world of all evil; head sliced open by Mr. Grimm.) *Reaper **Mr. Grimm (To go back in time to stop his Dad from dying.) *Spectre **Scott Campbell (To be resurrected; after Highway Star defeat him, Sweet Tooth Killed him.) **Ken Masters (Wanted To be famous so that the entire world would know his face; Smashed Face-First against the wall following his defeat against Marcus.) **Lance Wilder (Wanted to be famous like Ken; Stab onto the Head by The Savior.) **Chuckie Floop (Wanted to be riches by all mean.) *Hammerhead (Out of Commission) **Dave and Mike (Wanted Calypso’s Women with New Tires; Both gunned down by Renji’s Gun as Hammerhead Spin out.) **Mike & Stu (Wanted the ability to fly; Both crushed after launched by Sentinel.) **Granny Dread (Wanted some peace and quiet to watch TV; throw out Hammerhead by Catfish, immediately dying on impact.) **Catfish (Wanted to legitimately hunt humans for sport; beaten and shot dead by Mr. Grimm.) **Mr. Grimm (Have controlled to Killed Needle Kane; destroyed by Needles Kane’s Sweet Bot.) *Road Kill **Captain Spears (Go back in time to save his men from an ambush; Killed by Sweet Tooth during their clash against each other.) **Marcus Kane (Wanted to wake up from his nightmare.) *Twister (Out of Commission) **Amanda Watts (Wanted to become the fastest driver ever known; teleported away after Highway Star boosted her away.) **Miranda Watts (Wanted to locate where her sister is; removal out of her vehicle by Renji as promise to ended the Twisted Metal Contest.) *Axel (Out of Commission) **Axel (Wants to confront the person that trapped him in his contraption; quit after brutality disabled himself comforting his father.) *Shadow **Mortimer (Enters the contest to help those who died in Twisted Metal get revenge on Calypso for killing them; after sending an bunch of souls onto Calypso, he would later return to his eternal slumber.) *Mr. Slam (Out of Commission) **Simon Whittlebone (Wants to build the largest tower in the Hectare Islands ever: Killed by Renji with his limbo: Return as an Ghost to complete his mission; destroy along with his vehicle by Dollface.) *Auger (Out of Commission) **Buster Cobb (Wanted to show the world his inner child; explode along with his vehicle by The Savior.) *Club Kid (Out of Commission) **Club Kid (Wanted to Party all night; Launched Out Into The Mountain as he Explode.) *Firestarter (Out of Commission) **Damien Coles (Wants to have a open barbecue with all of his friends; Slice along with his vehicle by The Savior as he explode.) *Flower Power (Out of Commission) **Amber Rose (Wants to stop those endangering the world; Launch Over The Heaven with her vehicle by The Savior, rejected her lustful appearance.) *Orbital **Orbital (Wanted to restore his normality in society, feeling like an outcasted by his radiation injuries) *Pizza Boy (Out of Commission) **Conner Nazang (Wanted to be the greatest street racer than no other; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Quatro **Quatro (Wanted to catch some bounties in the contest.) *Goggle Eyes (Out of Commission) **Goggle Eyes (Wanted to kill all pesky bugs in the planet; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Meter Maid (Out of Commission) **Zanita Corbett (Want to give her “little surprise" for Calypso; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Micro Blast (Out of Commission) **Micro Blast (Wanted to be Taller; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Trash Man (Out of Commission) **Trash Man (Wanted to Hectare into an landscape of garbage like Garbage Island; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *The Joneses (Out of Commission) **Ralph and Meg Joneses (Wanted a new RV; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Drag Queen (Out of Commission) **Dennis "Petunia" Flander (Wanted to sought fame as an singing career; Killed during the rampage of The Savior.) *Mr. Zombie **Rob Zombie (Wanted everyone to hear the wails and warcries of a dead man's soul.) *ATV (Out of Commission) **Gene Ruttish (To be the most desired man on the planet; explode with his vehicle by the hands of Alejandro’s Bad Romance.) *Cousin Eddy **Cousin Eddy (Wanted an shiny new RV.) *Brimstone **Preacher (To remove the demon inside him by ending the Twisted Metal Contest, commit suicide after it's revealed he killed person over his disabilities.) **Thumper Star (Only kept it just in case.) *Slayer (Out of Commission) **Mr. Grimm (Have controlled to Killed Needle Kane, Destroy by Marcus Kane’s Spike Bombs.) Category:Other Category:Event Category:Tournament